JaneLoki mini-fills
by 898700
Summary: A collection of mini-fills for Jane/Loki prompts at the norse!kink community @ LJ.
1. Chapter 1

This is a mini-fill, written for part of this prompt in the norse!kink community LJ; originally written before Thor 2 was out, so it might not be TDW-compliant:

_Before they leave on the Dark World field trip (or some AU equivalent thereof), Thor wants to make absolutely sure Loki won't try to smother Jane in her sleep or "accidentally" bump her off a cliff or something. __But leaving either of them behind is not an option. So Thor goes to a sorceress to ask for a magical solution. __The spell succeeds: Loki will be able to do nothing that results in harm to Jane as a result of his actions, directly or indirectly. __But there's an unintended side-effect to the spell; Jane and Loki's minds have become entangled. Their memories start slowly bleeding into each other's, they develop an emphatic bordering on telepathic bond. It's horrifying for both of them, and they vow to get the field trip over with as soon as possible so they can get the sorceress to undo the spell. But in the mean time, they start to understand each other. _

* * *

><p>"How does it work?" she asks when the ship leaves the water's surface.<p>

Thor shrugs. "It simply does."

In the back of her mind she feels Loki rolling his eyes, and she tries to send him back a mirror feeling without actually rolling her eyes at Thor.

Whatever shows in her face makes Thor frown at her worryingly.

Loki's snicker tickles her mind. And then he _shows_ her: concepts slamming, images rolling, and for a moment she can see the forces that keep the ship floating, feel the ones that make it move—

And then Thor is there, shaking her forcefully.

"Stop it, Loki! Whatever it is you are doing, stop it or I'll—"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she rasps out, the afterimages tinting everything in fading lines. Thor is trying to hug her but she steps to the side, slowly turning around, looking up, looking down. Who knows when she'll be able to experience it again, she wants to take in as much as possible while it lasts.

For another sweet, sweet moment she understands how everything is connected – and then it slowly dissolves, leaving the warm hint of something familiar behind.

"Is this how you see everything?" she asks, turning to Loki.

He looks at her for a moment before nodding and moving to the other extreme of the ship. The flare of feeling that escapes him and tingles at the corners of her mind is agreement, but he clearly finds her words lacking. He wants to explain, she can tell, but is holding back.

"I'm capable of comprehension," she whispers at his retreating back. She wants to _know_.

It is only when she's stopped by a warm hand on her shoulder that she notices she had started to follow Loki.

"Jane," says Thor, and she blinks. She had forgotten him. "It not your aptitude what he doesn't understand," he explains. "It is your interest."


	2. Chapter 2

This is a mini-fill, written for part of this prompt in the norse!kink community LJ; I suggest reading the whole prompt as it has more world-building:

_Due to the ratio of male to female Asgardian children being 3:1, Asgard is a matriarchal society and practices polyandry. Thor and Loki are expected to one day share a wife. On a perfectly ordinary search for adventure and mischief, they happen to meet Jane, and sparks fly. Courtship, culture clash, alien politics and other hi-jinx ensue. And then there was lots and lots of hot threesome sex, and they lived happily ever after. The end._

* * *

><p>"What freaks me out more?" she repeats, thinking the words over while they stroll through the gardens. "The idea of immortality, I think. I'm not sure I want to survive all the people I care about."<p>

Walking by her side, Darcy makes a face.

"Really? I mean, yes, it sucks. But there's the living in a completely alien civilization, and the eventually becoming the matriarch of that same alien civilization. And let's not forget the whole getting married to hot-cute-and-shiny and hot-dark-and-mysterious … and banging them, of course, especially if it's at the same time."

"I actually agree with Jane," Loki says, suddenly appearing behind them and making them jump. "Mother is looking for you."

Jane could hit him for scaring her to death, or could be the mature and grown up one in their marriage and inquire for the reasons the Allmother wants to see her. She could, but is prevented from it by the fact that Loki is a really, _really_ good kisser.

Silver-tongue, indeed.

"Mother wants to see her _today_," Thor quips somewhere in the vicinity, making Loki stop the public ravishing. Thor is smiling when she finally manages to find him, woozy and weak in the knees as she is. He laughs softly and helps her disentangle from Loki's arms, hugging her warmly and dropping a peck on her lips. "Stop teasing her so, brother," he chides.

Darcy snorts.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a mini-fill, written for part of this prompt in the norse!kink community LJ; originally written before Thor 2 was out, so it might not be TDW-compliant:

_Slapping as foreplay. 'Cause he likes her. :DDDDDDDD Excuse me while I have a long-time shipper nerdgasm._

* * *

><p>Thor's brother smiles a dirty grin when Volstagg all but manhandles him with a single hand to the chest, and warmth spreads in Jane's belly. She's imagining it, she knows she's imagining it. She blames Darcy for introducing her to Ds culture, diligently choosing to forget that her ex-intern only put a name to something Jane has always known about herself.

Then the Lady Sif puts a spear to Thor's brother's throat and he all but presents himself, standing his ground while exposing his neck and keeping his hands clearly out of the way, and her mouth dries. He's the perfect picture of a sub begging to be claimed, to be punished for his misbehaviors.

So she does.

He says _'I like her'_, and Jane's blood freezes and boils at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

This is a mini-fill, written for part of this prompt in the norse!kink community LJ; originally written before Thor 2 was out, so it might not be TDW-compliant:

_Somehow they end up in each other's bodies. Mayhem and surprise!romance ensue as they try to reverse it._

* * *

><p>It would be funny, to see Loki try to avoid Thor's multiple displays of affection, were not for the fact that he's currently wearing her body. She hadn't really realized how much of a tactile person Thor was, and as time goes by and Thor keeps distracting them by making Loki squirm in his attempt to get away, she finds her patience depleting.<p>

"Will you stop?" she finally asks, and blinks in surprise at the haughty tone she inadvertently falls to. "Surely the Lady Jane can survive without you constantly manhandling her," she says now that she has their attention, choosing her words in an attempt to pass for Loki.

"If Jane wanted me to stop she would have said so, _brother_," Thor states, pulling Loki practically on his lap and then gaping when Loki all but throws himself to the floor in an attempt to escape.

"Is that clear enough or do you want it written down and in triplicate, _brother_?"

Thor's glare is poisonous and takes her aback, but thankfully it only lasts for a moment as he returns his attention to Loki-as-Jane. Loki slaps his hands away, and then Thor looks like a beaten and confused puppy, and Jane just can't take it anymore.

"I'm fine, I just—Thor, just stop." Loki picks himself up from the floor with more grace than Jane could ever manage, and how is that fair, before turning a soft and shy smile that makes Thor smile back, brilliantly so. "I know you don't trust your brother won't cause me harm, but surely you have faith in your father's geas. The Allfather said it would keep me protected when he put it on both of us, and there's not a chance he would have made a mistake, is there?"

Thor frowns.

"I won't leave you alone with him."

"Your guardian is watching," Jane finds herself blurting out before realizing her mistake. "The gatekeeper, uh," hell, she can't remember his name.

"_Heimdall_."

"Yes! I mean, yes, Heimdall is watching. And your father's, uh, _geas_ will see that I don't hurt Jane."

"You seem awfully interested in making me leave, Loki."

"Because you are annoying!" she yells, and while Thor just rolls his eyes and basically dismisses her words as irrelevant, Loki all but gapes for a moment before recovering his composure.

"He is not, not all of the time," Loki says once they are alone again, and only after they have finished with all of the books on the table and are collecting more. "Annoying, I mean."

Jane looks at him, noticing all the differences and wondering how anybody can't see that the one wearing her skin is not her.

"Yeah, I know," except she doesn't. Because she doesn't know Thor all that well, not really … and neither does Thor know her.


	5. Chapter 5

This is a mini-fill, written for part of this prompt in the norse!kink community LJ; originally written before Thor 2 was out, so it might not be TDW-compliant:

_Jane, Thor and the W4 are on this adventure and they have to take Loki out of jail and drag him along because he could be helpful. But the W4 don't like Jane. She's very much the sort of person Loki was before he went insane. They don't have a problem with her being science/magic minded, because she's a woman, but that's balanced out by the fact that she's a mortal. Thor is just chuckling at some of the comments and missing the insults and generally Not Getting It. Loki, however, has seen this before. Loki, although handcuffed and constantly watched, is not putting with this sh*t. So he blatantly points it out every time they say something even faintly offensive toward Jane - who, like Loki once did, wasn't going to talk back at them for the sake of the peace and their apparent "friendship"._

* * *

><p>It starts almost as soon as their trip does. She refuses to see it at first, because cultural differences, right? Some leeway is to be expected. But every instance makes more difficult to deny that it is bothering her, and she switches to mentally chiding herself, <em>'Stop being so sensitive, Jane'<em>, whenever it happens; because after all she is the only one who notices.

Except she isn't.

She catches the looks Thor's brother's gives her almost from the beginning, but they are difficult to read, until they are not. She doesn't know how she can tell, because his face basically remains the same, but she can see the slowly building anger in his gaze. Whenever Sif says something derogatory to Jane, whenever Fandral or Volstagg are carelessly dismissive about her possible contributions and strengths, whenever Hogun acts as if her opinion isn't worth inquiring about, whenever Thor _chuckles with them_.

She isn't imagining things.

She is the only one who sees the pattern when things start to go pear-shaped for the others. They are little, inconsequential troubles: a log crackling and spurting sparks at Volstagg whenever he gets close to that night's meal, a little magpie following Hogun around and trying to make a nest in his head, Sif's whetstone going missing three nights in a row, Fandral's beard developing some strange black spots that clash horribly with its owner's image.

Everybody blames Loki right away, but it is not hard for Jane to realize that yes, she's the only one that sees the pattern. And it is not even that Loki is discreet; he was, at the beginning, but eventually it becomes so in-your-face that as soon as one of the others says or does something derogatory to Jane, he retaliates.

And she doesn't want to feel grateful for it, because he's _Thor's evil little brother_.

But she's getting tired of being dragged around and being glared and sighed at when she can't keep up with the rest of their group, so there's no complain from her part when Loki gets out of the road and sits on a rock and refuses to move, forcing the others to camp in the site despite their original plan to walk for many more hours.

And she's getting tired of being left behind to set the camp and build the fire and being glared at when she can do none of it right because she's a city girl dammit and how the hell is she supposed to know how to set up an Asgardian tent if they don't come with instructions, so she only blinks innocently when her tiny collection of twigs turns into a small mountain of branches that bursts into multicolored flames capable of putting to shame anything ever seen on Burning Man.

And if she has to sit around every night to hear about another battle or hunt or mighty adventure while her own stories (she's the only women currently in her particular subfield, dammit, she's fought more battles and achieved more things in her life than any of them) are brushed aside with a pitying smile, then she refuses to feel ashamed when a smile of her own escapes as the roasting deer they are yet to eat turns into a million butterflies and flies away.

And she refuses to sit back when the scowls and snide comments and chidings Loki has been increasingly receiving escalate all of a sudden, and Thor all but drags him away by the neck.

Thor doesn't have a quiet voice, so she can't not listen to the accusations he spits, _Loki won't you learn_, _Loki how can you_, _after all I've done for you_, _after they agreed to accept you back_.

"He wouldn't have to do anything if you dared defend me!" she all but yells as soon as she reaches them, incensed, because as much as she refused to admit it, _that_ had been what hurt most.

And Thor, _dear Thor_, turns to look at her obviously surprised both by her and by what she said. His face is a big innocent _What_, and she almost takes her words back, but he's still forcibly holding his brother by the neck against the trunk of a tree, and how did this end being her life.

Dear, stupid Thor.

"I understand you have been their friend for longer that I've been alive," she starts, trying to explain without dropping on his head the ball of anger and despair and self-doubt that' been collecting in the pit of her stomach, "and I know you are their Prince, and unlike me they are your subjects as well as your shield brothers, and as such there's certain amount of respect you owe them. But you're supposed to be in a relationship with me! We are supposed to be equals!"

He jumps, and there's something angry in his eyes, but she doesn't allow him to speak.

"I'm not saying I want to be treated as a princess, I couldn't care less, but I am a person! Not something you dragged back home, some, some, some kind of pet, look how cute, she even thinks herself clever and civilized, here, praise her for that neat trick, and oh she's trained! She hasn't pissed in your shoes!"

She's confusing him, or, or something. She can see it clearly in his face, there is something here, but he still doesn't understand.

"Jane—"

"No!" She has to make him _see_, otherwise she'll chicken out and never try to do this again. "You are Asgardian, yes, and I'm from Earth, from Midgard, and we are different, but you never made me feel our differences were important."

"Because they are not."

And he's so earnest, so sweet, that she wants to kiss him. But.

"Then why do you never interfere when I'm being insulted?"

He gets angry at that and his hold on Loki, having loosened, turns punishing. "By whom?" he asks with a booming voice, but she can tell to him the answer is clear.

"By your friends!" she yells as Loki's face turns a darker shade. "By Sif, and Fandral, and Volstagg, and Hogun!" she lists, knowing that Thor still wants to think of Loki as a friend, even if he's not exactly showing it now.

The honest surprise in his face _hurts_.

"All their words have always been in earnest," he says. "I'm sorry if you found them insulting."

"If _I_ found them … _Thor_." Her heart is breaking, incredulous. "Are you telling me I invented the insults and slights? Are you saying they are, what, all in my imagination?"

And for some reason, instead of being taken aback in shame as she expects from one as free with his hearth as Thor is, there is both anger and fear in him.

"There is something here," she frowns, looking at Loki for a moment before looking back at Thor and finding both emotions even closer to the surface. "Let Loki go, this is only between the two of us."

And Thor does, but there's a painful and terribly false smile in his face that looks horribly out of place. "Sure, why not. He's already poisoned you against me."

Loki doesn't fall, even if he seems ready to. Instead he rolls his eyes, pushes himself with difficulty from the tree and stumbles with unsteady steps further into the forest, in the opposite direction of their camp.

She's not surprised this whole mess comes back to Loki, for however much Thor chooses to express his desire to have his brother and his beloved on friendly terms, she hasn't missed the way he doesn't trust Loki won't hurt any of them. He believes Loki would do it with the only purpose to hurt him, Thor, but lately she's been thinking Loki sees it more like a form of self-harm.

"He hasn't told me anything, Thor," she says tiredly. "He cannot speak, remember?"

"Loki won't allow such a small thing to stop him."

_A_ _small thing_, when Thor and the Queen herself had remarked how much Loki valued his words.

So she takes both of Thor's hands between her own and waits until he gives her all of his attention. "Thor, you're scaring me. This isn't you. There's something here I'm failing to understand, and I can't, I don't—"

"You are using his words," he declares, all anger and fear and despair. "He's put his words in your mouth and I don't know how."

"His words?"

"From when we fought."

And as far as Jane knows there are only two times in their long shared lives that Thor truly considers fights, and from the way he speaks of them on the few occasions he dares to, she would have believed that _You're not my brother_ is the worst Loki could have ever told Thor.

Apparently she's wrong, if Loki ever said anything similar to what Jane has said.

And if Thor hasn't learnt at thing despite losing his brother to death and hatred over it, Jane is not sure she can manage better.


End file.
